Thus far only six patients have been studied and there is no consistent clotting abnormalities that suggest "risk" factor for pulmonary embolization. One patient who was ambulatory did have a pulmonary embolism while being studied, and his clotting parameters prior to this event were within normal limits. Likewise, no patient had venous thrombosis or other clotting abnormalities.